<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This Old Thing? by toushindai (WallofIllusion)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28874619">This Old Thing?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WallofIllusion/pseuds/toushindai'>toushindai (WallofIllusion)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hades (Video Game 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Collars, F/M, Femdom, Flirting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:07:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28874619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WallofIllusion/pseuds/toushindai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Megaera quirks an eyebrow. "Wearing something like that around? I know you've been telling Alecto things you shouldn't, but you </em>really<em> don't care who knows, do you?"</em></p><p>the Old Spiked Collar.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Megaera/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>This Old Thing?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>all's fair in love and war so flirting as a battle strategy is DEFINITELY legal</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Meg this time. That’s good. Zagreus isn’t sure how Guan Yu would fare against Alecto. The eldest Fury eyes him, looking like she has something to say, and Zagreus prepares to answer curiosity couched in sarcasm with a full explanation of what he knows about this mysterious weapon (although that isn’t much).</p><p>But it isn’t the Frost Fair Blade she asks about. She quirks an eyebrow and says, “Wearing something like that around? I know you’ve been telling Alecto things you shouldn’t, but you <em>really</em> don’t care who knows, do you?”</p><p>It takes Zagreus a second to figure out what she’s referring to. “What, this old thing?” he realizes, tapping the spiked collar around his neck with one finger. “It was a gift from Cerberus, must’ve been his from when he was a puppy. I think it looks nice, don’t you? And it fortifies me.” He can feel Guan Yu digging into his soul, his life force, intimately intertwined. Frankly, he needs the fortification.</p><p>But Megaera rolls her eyes. “Don’t change the subject.”</p><p>“What subject?” She <em>is</em> talking about the collar, isn’t she?</p><p>She stalks forward, and Zagreus twitches, but she’s not in battle mode yet. He’s fought her enough times by now to know that. So he lets her get up close, look down on him with her cool eyes.</p><p>Then she reaches for his throat. She slides one finger up between the collar and his skin, curls it, and yanks. The stiff leather bites into the back of Zagreus’s neck, forcing him to trip forward a step, and a jolt goes through him like he’s run headfirst into a wall. His knees go weak. Megaera’s grip remains unbreakably strong.</p><p>“Oh,” he stammers.</p><p>Megaera’s eyes have his captured as his breath goes fast and hazy. This is. Well. He can tell what she meant, now, thoroughly. What was just variation on the concept of a necklace a moment ago is something else now, a tool and a symbol and if she pulls down he is going to sink to his knees in front of her, Tartarus be damned. Does everyone else already have this association with collars? Has he been advertising something about himself he hasn’t meant to? Not that he minds, though.</p><p>Megaera holds him for a minute more, teasing her thumb against the spikes of the collar and then against the underside of his chin. He just—waits. Feels the stirring of his blood.</p><p>Then she lets go and steps back. It’s like a shock of ice water, and Zagreus almost stumbles. She tosses her head, smirking.</p><p>“You ready for this fight, Zagreus?”</p><p>Oh, damn this incredible woman. He’s quivering a little for reasons entirely unrelated to battle, and he’s not used to the Frost Fair Blade yet. He has a sneaking suspicion that she knows that.</p><p>“If it’s all the same to you,” he proposes, unable to squelch the tremor in his voice, “I could use a minute to collect myself.”</p><p>Megaera laughs cruelly at that, and he responds with a rueful grin.</p><p>“Worth a try,” he says.</p><p>“Get ready for me, Zagreus,” she orders, her voice so low and dangerous that he feels somewhat less ready, actually, and they begin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Good luck Zag! (He's screwed.)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>